User blog:Candycoateddoom/A Casual Gym Fan's Guide to Tokyo 2020 - Qualifiers
[[User blog:Candycoateddoom/A Casual Gym Fan's Guide to Tokyo 2020|<< Return to A Casual Gym Fan's Guide to Tokyo 2020]] The Tokyo quad brought about a new, and confusing, Olympic qualification system. Before this, teams and individuals could qualify through pre-Olympic World Championships and an Olympic Test Event held in the spring. Now, there's this. Firstly, the FIG and IOC decided to shrink the teams AGAIN, from five gymnasts to four. However, this new qualification system allowed for gymnasts to qualify to Tokyo individually, regardless of whether their country qualified a full team or not. If their country did qualify a full team, they would compete as an individual, separate from the team. Teams Countries could qualify full teams one of two ways: the top three countries in the team final at the 2018 Doha World Championships would automatically qualify full teams to the Olympics; and at the 2019 Stuttgart World Championships, the top nine countries in qualifications who haven't already qualified would qualify full teams. Individuals 2019 Worlds For individual gymnasts, one gymnast per country qualified based on how they finished in the all-around in qualifications or their placement in event finals at the 2019 Stuttgart World Championships. This resulted in 32 gymnasts qualifying as individuals to Tokyo. World Cups The FIG World Cup series became an important part of the Olympic qualification process. From November 2018 to April 2020, certain FIG CIII World Cup meets served as a series to qualify one athlete per event to Tokyo. *2018 Cottbus World Cup *2019 Melbourne World Cup *2019 Baku World Cup *2019 Doha World Cup *2019 Cottbus World Cup *2020 Melbourne World Cup *2020 Baku World Cup *2020 Doha World Cup The spot would go to the gymnast and not to the country who could pick a gymnast to fill that spot. For individual all-around gymnasts, three countries could qualify one gymnast through the FIG CII World Cup meets. *2020 American Cup *2020 Stuttgart World Cup *2020 Birmingham World Cup *2020 Tokyo World Cup Unlike for the CIII World Cups, spots would be given to a country instead of a gymnast. The country would decide who fills that spot. Continental Championships Continental Championships also played a role in the qualification process. All championships would qualify two gymnasts, except for the Oceanian Championships, which would only qualify one. Host Country & Tripartite If Japan didn't qualify a full team to Tokyo, they would've gotten one individual spot. Since they did qualify a full team, the individual spot went to the next highest-ranked gymnast in the all-around in qualifications at the 2019 Stuttgart World Championships, which was Tan Sze En of Singapore, who finished 94th. An individual tripartite invitation is issued to one more country that competed at the 2019 Stuttgart World Championships. According to The Gymternet, "The Olympic Tripartite Commission, comprised of members of the International Olympic Committee, the Association of National Olympic Committees, and the International Gymnastics Federation, is allowed to name one gymnast of their choosing to an Olympic berth. This exception from the standard qualification procedure applies to countries represented at last year’s World Championships that have sent eight or fewer athletes to the previous two Olympic Games."tripartite information The countries that are most likely to receive this invitation are Sri Lanka and the Cayman Islands. References [[User blog:Candycoateddoom/A Casual Gym Fan's Guide to Tokyo 2020|<< Return to A Casual Gym Fan's Guide to Tokyo 2020]] Category:Blog posts